


Getting Over It

by intellawolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dagon - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Gaia - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellawolf/pseuds/intellawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's curious how easily an argument can escalate.</p><p>Among careful negotiations and dubious words of acceptance from Gaia's family, Dagon manages to find a new way to convey what his willing to go through for his fiancee.</p><p>What would our world be without righteous anger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Over It

Gaia X Dagon  
Arguments

The quiet, serenity of the hallway. Curtains blowing in a light, evening breeze, warm from the heat of the desert. The last few restages of sunlight danced shadows over the walls and floors, painting unlashing scenes on their surfaces. Slowly, a black cat slinked its way around the corner, seating itself inside a nook. It had been a while since it had been like this, all things peaceful and calm.

That didn’t last long.

“How the hell could you say that?” Gaia screeched, rounding into the hallway, chasing after her fiancée. “You bastard! My Father didn’t like you to start with.”

“I think it’s mutual, Gaia,” Dagon retorted, storm clouds in his head as he strode forward with such speed that Gaia had to jog to keep up. “I don’t exactly feeling a welcoming aura seeping from your own family.”

“What do you expect!” she seethed. “It took a lot of negotiating to even beget the wars between Gnimila and Sunder. Did you expect them to welcome you with open arms?”

“I expected them to be good at acting,” he hissed, halting in his tracks and rounding on the dark-skinned Chybirian. “Would you not say I was doing quite well until... that comment?” They stood in heavy silence for a moment, flustered chests heaving with emotion. Suddenly, footsteps rang out from around the corner, and without really thinking, Dagon took hold of Gaia and tugged her into the nook with him, jerking the curtain over it. 

“Dagon, what-”

“Sush, Gaia,” he muttered, pressing two fingers to her lips. Slightly surprised by the action, Gaia spent her time trying to calm her heart from the touching of their bodies in so many places as the steps went past them, letting out a soft huff. When the footsteps stopped at the exhalation of breath, Dagon stiffened. Suddenly, however, the cat that had first claimed residence of the area decided that it was far too crowded and left, slinking over to the passer-by. Eventually, the steps continued on and died away. “Finally,” Dagon sighed, looking down at Gaia and jumping slightly. 

His leg was pressed between hers, and because of their great difference in height, Gaia was struggling to say standing, her back flush to the wall. When he tried to move his knee away, she shuddered, pressing harder against the stone. Gulping ever so slightly, Dagon put his hands on her sides and teased her away from the wall so she was now against him, hip to hip, chest to chest and removed his leg. 

Cheeks heavy with heat, Gaia pressed her face into Dagon, breathing in his heavy scent. That little lustier sigh completely derailed Dagon’s earlier thoughts of anger. Widening his stance, he pulled her even closer, encasing her hips with his inner thighs. When she looked up at him, slightly confused, he put one hand on her lower back and the other on the side of Gaia’s beautiful face, tilting her in for a kiss. 

At first, it was simple, gently contact; but the light squirming of Gaia’s body was making Dagon want for more. Turning his head slightly, he pressed his mouth fully against Gaia’s. Responding eagerly, she lifted her arms, fingers trailing sparks up her fiancée’s sides before locking behind his neck. Warm breath washed over her as his lips parted, the tip of his tongue tracing her own, swollen lips. Moaning, she willingly opened access to him.

Testing Gaia’s want for domination, he found no resistance at all and hurriedly began to explore her mouth, enjoying the little whimpers and sighs he was causing his partner. Unlike so many others who he had come across in his time in the red light district, Dagon found genuine gratification in brining pleasure to his woman, and that want seemed to be doubled in Gaia’s case. As she literally melted against him, panting as he pulled away, Dagon felt more aroused than he had ever felt, staring down into those depthless, red eyes. 

Gaia smiled, running a gently thumb at the corner of Dagon’s mouth. At the act, the Prince himself groaned with pleasure, his hands slipping down to her rear, cupping and squeezing the plush skin lightly. 

“Gaia,” he moaned, nosing at her neck and ear. Gaia knew that Dagon was in want of a great deal more than this. He always was. It wasn’t any secret to her that he was no longer a virgin, already well versed in sex. However, she was still inexperienced; and scared. Even so, hearing the longing in his voice, the want in his soft thrusts against her stirred such feelings that had never been brought on by such a kiss before. Letting her arms fall to his waist, she pressed into him.

“Take me,” she whispered. For a moment, Dagon was sure that he had heard wrong. But when Gaia looked up, her expression pleading for everything that he had been so desiring that he wasted no time in taking her arm and guiding her to his chambers. Damn the consequences, Dagon thought to himself, pressing her up against the door and kissing the back of Gaia neck before opening the door, smirking down at his little Watiri. The pair had been giving separate rooms, even though Gaia’s Father understood full well that the two were to soon marry, and while the two understood that getting caught may cause further disrupt amongst the Chybirian people, they were too far gone to care.   
Dagon laid Gaia down on the bed, lacing his hands with hers above her head as he attacked her mouth and neck. Keeping her hands pinned, he worked sly fingers down her body, pressing into her back so she arched sensually against him. Grinning, he straddled her waist, trying to put as little weight on her as possible as he began to remove her clothing.   
To be truthful, the outfit did not leave much to the imagination, and had probably caused Dagon to feel even more aroused at the sight of his soon to be bride. Shedding his own shirt, he unclasped the front of her light tunic, pulling it from her and running his hands up her stomach before gently cupping her breasts. 

At this, Gaia let out a light cry. While Dagon had touched her there before, it had never been skin to skin, and she watched in awe as her body responded, her dark nipples hardening under her lover’s ministrations. Without warning, he lowered his face, circling the sensitive nub with his nose before grinning up at Gaia, taking her into his mouth. Unable to stand the sudden warmth, she ran her fingers through his hair, averting her eyes from Dagon’s and moaning out his name. She immediately stiffened as one of his hands slipping under her pants, snaking through her satin curls. 

“Dagon...” she pleaded, pushing slightly at his shoulders. He, however, continued to tease her, not understanding the fear he was causing her. Finding that little gathering of nerves at her core, he ran a nail over it, causing Gaia to shudder against him. Switching to her own nipple, he bit gently as his middle finger teased her entrance, threatening to enter. “Dagon, stop!” she cried, curling up away from him. Dumbstruck, Dagon watched with a mixture of confusion and horror as Gaia shuddered bellow him, tear running from her eyes. 

“Gaia,” he murmured, whipping the tears away. “What’s wrong?” Becoming slightly angry when she wouldn’t answer him, he shook her gently. And when all that did was cause her to curl up even further away from him, Dagon growled, seeking out her wrists and pinning them against the bed, forcing her to look up at him. “What is wrong, Gaia?” he demanded once more. 

“I...” she stammered off, averting his steady gaze. Releasing her, Dagon took Gaia’s face in both of his hands and kissed her, brushing stray stands of raven black hair from her face. 

“What is it?” he asked again, the tenderness lacing his words causing her smile despite herself.

“I’m scared, Dagon.”

“... You’re what?”

Pushing Dagon away from her, Gaia sat up, grabbing one of the pillows on the bed to hide her chest. Avoiding his gaze, she tried to think of how she could explain it for him to understand. 

“When I lived with the human in Gintaname,” she began carefully, “I was called to help out the healer quite a few times.”

“And?” he urged, trying desperately to be understanding and not force her back onto the bed underneath him and ravish her, with or without her permission. He knew, of course, that he didn’t want to do that, really. But seeing her before him, like this, was certainly trying all his self-control. 

“Every once in a while, I was have to help with birthing,” Gaia explained. “Those women seemed to be in such pain. I can only imagine... sex hurts just as much.” 

“How old were you, when you first...?” 

“I was nine.”

And Dagon could imagine it. A little girl - a slave - who had been taught nothing about the relationship between a man and woman, no idea how things worked. Seeing something like a birth without fully understanding what was going on would be enough to terrify anyone. 

“Gaia, intercourse is nothing like giving birth,” Dagon assured her, leaning closer to her, pressing his lips to hers once again. “Sex doesn’t hurt.”

“How do you know?” Gaia demanded. “You’re not a woman. Maybe it hurts for us!”

“It hurts your first time,” Dagon said, becoming frantic at the look on Gaia’s face. “But only for a little while. I swear; it gets better.” After a few moments, when Gaia didn’t respond, Dagon pried the pillow from her, hugging her close to him. “Will you trust me?” He felt her nod against him, and, smiling, brought her in for another passionate kiss. Laying her back down, he carefully removed her pants, peeling back the skin tight shorts underneath. Giving her one more kiss, he worked his way down her body, guiding her legs to hang over his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her thighs.

Gaia sighed at Dagon’s breath, warm and heavy, washing over her. She watched intently as he used his thumbs, slowly opening her to him before giving her clitoris a gentle lick. At this, she let loose an erratic moan, her hands in his hair encouraging him to continue. Smiling at her generous reaction, he buried his mouth against her, licking and sucking, tasting the sweetness coming from her core. Without warning, she shuddered under him violently, muscles clenching tightly before relaxing sweetly.

“What was that?” she panted, as Dagon set two fingers against her opening.

“You had your first orgasm,” he told her, pressing into her with a grin that seemed far too maniacal for Gaia’s comfort. Her legs clenched and she winced slightly at the abrupt intrusion, but, as he continuing a gently thrusting pace, she slowly relaxed, once more starting to feel pleasure. Adding a third finger, Dagon turning his hand and curved his fingers upward, teasing her to the point where she was lifting her hips to meet him fingers. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he licked them, using one hand to remove his own pants and underwear as he stared into the dazed eyes of his fiancée. Gaia gasped lightly as she took in his full length, hard and twitching ever so slightly. Chuckling slightly at her intent gaze, Dagon lay next to her on his side, taking one of her hands and guiding it to his throbbing manhood.

“You’re the one making me feel this way,” he told her with hooded eyes, nosing her ear. Guiding her movements, he groaned as her slightly calloused hands ran over his length. As she pushed against him slightly, he released her hand and rolled onto his back, watching with slight amusement as Gaia knelt between his legs, now using both hands to pleasure him. After only a short while, Dagon rolled back his head and sighed. Gaia curved into his touch, opening her mouth willingly to his fingers. 

“Take me in your mouth,” he growled out, the deep tone of desire causing her to smile in returned. Bending, she let he hand weave its way into her hair, licking his tip hesitantly. After more encouragement, she opened her mouth and began to bob slowly. While she would probably never admit it, Gaia enjoyed seeing Dagon like this. She felt utterly in control, bringing him pleasure equal to that which he had given her. Turning her gaze up to his, she struggled to contain a small laugh as Dagon moaned passionately when she took him as far as she could. 

Without warning, Dagon pushed her over onto her back, positioning himself between her legs. 

“Maybe next time,” his murmured. “I won’t last much longer with you doing that. Now, I promise I won’t hurt you, Gaia. Just relax...” Lifting her head to kiss him, Gaia nodded, grabbing onto Dagon’s shoulders as he took hold of his length and guided the tip against her heat. Bracing his elbows next to her head, Dagon slowly eased himself in, running a soothing hand against her neck as she clenched her eyes in pain, letting out a whimper. Stopping only halfway, he struggled not to move, wanting her to get used to him before continuing. 

Gaia felt excruciating pain from the intrusion. It was nothing like the gently touch from his fingers. After a while, however, the ring of muscles inside her began to relax and the hurt lessened. Feeling her lover push in until he was buried all the way, she threw back her head and moaned, lifting her hips upward to meet him. 

“Move,” she whispered into Dagon’s ear. Without a moment’s hesitation, he withdrew almost to the tip before slamming back in. Driven on by the pleasured cries of the goddess beneath him, Dagon began a hard and steady pace, quickening when she groaned out his name for the whole house to hear. While he enjoyed her vocalism, he didn’t want their time interrupted and pressed his lips to her, grabbing her legs on the back of her knee, effectively changing his angle and driving into her even harder. 

“Gaia,” he growled, biting into the skin above her collar bone.

“Ah, Dagon... please,” Gaia cried out, wrapping her legs around him. Wrapping his arms around her, Dagon sat back, flush against Gaia as he began to thrust into her with abandon. Her legs twitched against his sides, Gaia seeking out another deep kiss from Dagon before clenching down on him, riding out her release as he continued to pump in and out. With a guttural noise, he delved into her as deep as he could, releasing himself inside her. 

Laying Gaia gently back to the bed, he settled in next to her, his hands drawing small nothings on her stomach as he pressed his forehead against the crook of her neck.  
“It felt amazing, Dagon,” Gaia told him, interlacing her fingers with his. Though she could not see his face, she knew he was smiling. 

After an hour or so of drowsy consciousness, Gaia suddenly sat up, turning to face Dagon. The sun had long since gone down, but Dagon knew that she wanted to talk, so, sighing, he snapped his finger and lit the lamp at his bedside, rolling over onto his back.

“What is it?” he hissed. 

“Why did you start a fight with that official?” Gaia demanded. Running a hand over his face, he tried to keep from growling his frustration.

“This again?”

“Tell me, or else I’ll never have sex with you again.” 

For the smallest of moments, this made Dagon choke up. He recovered quickly, though, laughing at the threat.

“Like you’d be able to stop yourself,” he chortled. 

“Dagon, I’m serious. I need to explain it to my Father so he doesn’t throw you out of the city tomorrow.”

“... I don’t think you want to know.”

“You son of a bitch! Tell me now, or....” 

Gaia was cut off as Dagon grabbed her, pulling her face close to his as he whispered into her ear, practically growling out the words at her stubbornness. Falling back, he watched his Watiri carefully. For a moment, she was silent, stunned at his words.

“He said that, to you? About me?” she demanded, beginning to shake with pure rage. 

“I told you that you didn’t want to hear it... Wait, Gaia, why are you getting dressed? Hey, I already took care of the bastar – Gaia!”

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sort of a dare, for the, uh, content. I've never written a scene like this before. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a short story written for a friend about two characters from my novel - I realize this is quite out of place, among so much Fan Fiction.
> 
> But hey - this is like writing fan fiction for my own story. That counts, doesn't it?


End file.
